Of Thunder cat and Tiger cub
by darkskysong
Summary: Sasuke finds solace in the serenity of Sasu-kun's innocence during his defection from Konoha. - Hidden Beneath universe, Sasuke-centric, shounenai, SasuSasu, selfcest, uchihacest -


_**In the name of his birthday I bring fans a purely **__**Sasuke-centric oneshot set in the Hidden Beneath timeline. **__**I tried my hand at a new genre, this might weird some people out so I would love to hear about any and all reactions in a review please, even negative ones.**_

_**I really am sorry to those reading HB, I was going to have the new chapter ready but alas I hit a snag T-T  
**_

**Note:** It stands alone, though I recommend reading Hidden Beneath as well, some things may not make sense.

**Title Translation:** Of Thunder cat and Tiger cub  
**Part of the Hidden Beneath Companions series  
Set:** Neko  
**Summary:** There were instances where even the youngest Uchiha felt the pressure from his own goals and those of others. Whenever the pale teen was absolutely certain no one would dare disturb his solitude in fear of his vindictive wrath, Sasuke would gratefully retreat here. Sometimes all he needed was the serene presence of Sasu-kun's innocence.  
**Inspired by:** "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade

**Warning/s:** Light shouta, self-cest, manga references, Hidden Beneath references

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke Uchiha and all things Naruto belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. The Sasu-kun and Uchiha-sama personalities are MY brain-children and the plot is also mine.

- - -

**Of Raijū and Toranoko**

Sasuke gazed around at the environment he found himself in and sighed. It wasn't of irritation, or resignation, or even negatively. It was a pure sound of contentment, something he could only feel while here in this place; at least for the moment anyway. There were instances where even the youngest Uchiha felt the pressure from his own goals and those of others. Whenever the pale teen was absolutely certain no one would dare disturb his solitude in fear of his vindictive wrath, Sasuke would gratefully retreat here.

The dark woods contrasted beautifully with the beige walls and cream borders of the tatami floor. Behind him on the fusuma he just stepped through was a daintily painted thunder cat, Raijū and on the screen next to it the familiar mark of a black dragon and crimson flames leading to the quarters of the other who resided here.

The room's atmosphere exuded cosy warmth and entertained the notion of restrained childishness. It really wasn't surprising considering who occupied the space but he did notice some of the furnishings changed each time he came. This visit found the navy plush couch missing, replaced by cushions of all sizes and colours scattered about the small area. The small bookshelf though had permanent residency, containing objects and books that had once entertained him as a child.

One glance told him that no one seemed to be around. The pale teen, however, knew the child would be nowhere else but in this room. Tiny movement caught his eye and Sasuke focused on the myriad of plainly coloured blankets that lay in a tangled heap in a corner. Smirking, he stepped over and fell lightly on top of the mass of coverlets.

A muffled outcry and the resulting squirming of the hidden person caused Sasuke to chuckle. The edge of a cobalt doona flew back and revealed the dark-haired child underneath. Sasu-kun tried to glare at the older male but the effect was greatly lessened by a face flushed with heat and poorly concealed delight. Small arms snaked from the cotton to fleetingly hug Sasuke around the ribs before diving back into his shelter. The eight-year-old only allowed the lithe shinobi a few seconds to recover from the sudden show of affection and then grabbed a thin, turquoise blanket to fling over the other's head.

Sasuke shifted slightly to settle into the yielding mass of the cushy pile, tension easing from training-abused muscles for the first time since the last time he bathed in Sasu-kun's serene presence. Amusement at the younger's antics animated Sasuke's expression while slate-grey eyes stared at the underside of the blanket. The simple joy filling his third personality was infectious and it was easy to just feel all the emotions Sasu-kun invoked rather than fight them. It was the reason Sasuke retreated to his mind-environment and visited his other selves, they let him just exist while they interacted. No expectations for all three were one and the same. The child was the concentrated personification of his last shreds of innocence and even though Sasu-kun was a lot happier and playful than the real eight-year-old him actually was, the youngest Uchiha wouldn't - couldn't - scorn his pleasurable encounters with Sasu-kun.

A finger poked his side and broke Sasuke from his reverie. He must have been too still for the other's liking. "Aniue?" Sasu-kun queried in a soft voice.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You seem to be doing that often lately." Sasu-kun must be in curious mode for he continued without pause, though there was nothing the elder would reply to that anyway, it was the truth. "What about me were you thinking of?"

Sasuke sighed quietly and repositioned himself so he was able to face the boy easily, the cobalt blanket was moved so it was resting on both of their heads but left their faces uncovered. Dark eyes glinted in the low light as they stared awaiting an answer, his but at the same time not his.

"I was remembering Sagasu."

Sasu-kun's expression fell a little at the reference before brightening into a small smile. The elder Uchiha knew why it was both an upsetting and a happy memory for the child. "When you found me."

He returned the smile and nodded once.

It had taken several months of meditation and preparation to get to the point where Sasuke was satisfied he would be able to split his emotional identity without losing his sanity in the process. Sagasu was what he and Sasu-kun named the day Sasuke had spent hours upon hours searching for the corporal form of his innocence within his mind. The shinobi had wandered through endless dark corridors of hatred and negativity, occasionally passing the halls symbolising his more positive emotions.

_His feet whispered across the marble-like floor. Before him was the darkest chamber he had encountered so far within the confines of his own mind. There was no light to speak of beyond the dim, self-illuminated hallway at his bac__k. The void could've held anything, who knows what mental forms occurred in the depths of the mind, and all Sasuke could do was rely on his senses sans sight._

_Sasuke may have developed his senses to the point of detecting anything in a thirty metre ra__dius but inside his head was a different issue. The shinobi despite all efforts couldn't perceive chakra signatures; the one skill he'd learnt was indispensable and had become as automatic as breathing. It was like losing part of a needed limb._

_He had wal__ked several metres into the pitch space when a faint rustling reached his ears. The quality of the sound told him of cloth and the length was erratic, as if someone was fidgeting. Sasuke continued towards the noise._

_A wavering voice broke the monotonous o__f the darkness, the sharp cry of a child._

_"Who's there?"_

_The shuffling increased when he did not answer._

_"Who's there?" they cried again._

_The child could be no more than a couple of metres in front of him now. Sasuke had noticed both times had been ove__rflowed with fear. He did not doubt the child was cowering in place, terrified of his new presence when he had not made any other sound except for his soft footfalls. The youngest Uchiha's low tones drifted out into the void, hushed so not to frighten the child to fleeing deeper and further from him._

_"Hi." He heard a startled sob. "Are you okay?"_

_The lack of a threatening aura must have calmed the other a little for the whisper of cloth against cloth ceased._

_"N-No."_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"No."_

_"Why are you __crying?"_

_"Am not crying."_

_Sasuke chuckled at the child's attempt at stoicism. "Come here" he beckoned._

_The pause practically vibrated expectancy in the darkness before a small body thumped into his legs, fingers gripping tightly in the material of his p__ant leg. The teen reached down and placed a single hand on the other's head, the other went to cradling their neck. A distinctly less panicky but still unsteady mumble issued from the area below his waist._

_"I'm scared aniue."_

_The honorary title caught th__e pale shinobi by complete surprise and he tensed. This child, this entity - even one that was part of his own consciousness - had begun to hold him in trust in such little time that they'd given him such a personal thing. It was kind of unnerving to be addressed as older brother at first but coming from the child Sasuke knew he could and would adapt._

_He slid inside their grip and sat on his knees to provide the only comfort he knew how. Sasuke wrapped his long arms around their shoulders and back, encasin__g the smaller frame within his own. The child buried their head in the hollow of his neck while their hands clutched at the back of the navy yukata. _

_"Why are you scared?"_

_"I was all alone for so long." The air the innocent exhaled was warm and damp against h__is clavicle. "I haven't moved since I woke up here."_

_"You've seen nothing but darkness."_

_Even though it wasn't a question, their head moved back and forth in the negative before taking a deep breath, like a gathering of courage. "You won't leave me, righ__t?"_

_There was no hesitation in answering the other for he didn't need time to reason. "I won't." And truly Sasuke wouldn't. The child was the one he'd spent all this time seeking, the embodiment and keeper of his innocence. A wry grin quirked his lips as __he thought about what he was about to do. "Climb on my back."_

_Soft hair ghosted across the column of his neck and cheek when the child lifted their head. "What?"_

_The incredulous tone made Sasuke chuckle slightly, the sound vibrating in his torso. "I'm ta__king you back with me."_

_"Taking me?"_

_Sasuke could feel an intense stare directed at him, as if the younger was trying to discern his expression through the blackness. The pale teen wondered briefly what memories and experiences were guarded by this entit__y and what physical appearance they__ possessed. He was also glad all traces if fear had dissipated from the child thoughts._

_"I said I wouldn't leave you."_

Petite hands once again returned the elder to the reality of his mind-environment, with the soft blankets and warmth. Grey irises flickered between his eyes and the beige obi of his yukata, like Sasu-kun was suddenly shy but still wanting to say something. A single brow rose when the silence and Sasu-kun's fidgeting continued. Sasuke resorted to carding his long fingers through the other's dark locks just like Mikoto always had to placate him. The muscles of the small shoulders loosened with the action and Sasu-kun plucked up courage alongside a small albeit adorable smile.

"Are we ready to face Itachi yet?"

In some way this visit was the most sombre one Sasu-kun had ever allowed to proceed, usually the child would find a means to avoid the heavier topics at all costs. Whether it was because events were beginning to arrive at a catalyst or his feelings on the matter were so strong at the moment they were affecting the positive entity, they would never know.

"I'm as prepared as I'll get under Orochimaru's tutelage."

"When will we be going?"

"Not long, Sasu-kun." Saskue exhaled heavily to cover apprehension, breath ruffling the blue-black strands hanging over the side of his face. "Not long."

"Aniue" came the soft reprimand. Sasuke flicked his gaze to the other's earnest expression. "You can defeat Itachi."

He'd forgotten both personalities had the ability to detect what emotions lay underneath the surface. It made lying in his own head an impossible feat and so denial was officially off the things he could perform effectively. They also understood how Sasuke needed to be handled, what was needed to maintain the precarious stability of the first personality whenever he sought sanctuary in their rooms.

"Innocence shouldn't be so sure about something like this."

"He hurt us. They hurt us. It's Uchiha nature to retaliate." Slate-grey eyes shone with undaunted belief. "I can be what you need."

Once again Sasu-kun rendered him unable to respond in the midst of the conviction and wisdom only a child could provide.

"Close your eyes aniue."

Sasuke obediently did as Sasu-kun commanded, appreciating whatever the third personality would use to appease the older one's initial unease. Beyond the darkness of his eyelids he could hear the shift of cloth as Sasu-kun decreased the distance between them. Slightly calloused hands slid over his cool cheeks, covering the area with a tender touch. He felt the wash of heat from the other's breath before chapped lips were pressed against his own mouth.

"Open them now" Sasu-kun said once the younger pulled back.

Darkened slate-grey eyes blinked slowly, startled when Sasuke glimpsed the visage the other had taken on. Sasu-kun now appeared as the youngest Uchiha did as a fresh genin filling into a thirteen-year-old body nicely. Sasuke haltingly exhaled the breath that had been caught and held in the back of his throat. Sasu-kun gazed upon him with unconditional affection, a rosy blush colouring his pale face. He reached out with his free hand and let fingertips caress the high cheekbones, slipping over smooth skin with feather light touches. The adolescent released a hoarse whimper before swallowing, lids fluttering closed as rough digits ghosted over long lashes.

The travelling hand eventually cupped the base of his skull and the other wound around Sasu-kun's waist to draw him nearer until their chests meet and the downy blankets tangled about their legs. Both of their eyes closed and Sasu-kun slipped his sinewy arms into an embrace when Sasuke returned the intimate gesture, ending with a nip on the younger one's bottom lip and one last chaste kiss. The entity buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's ear and shoulder with a pleased sigh. Sasuke let a fond smile soften his expression and brushed his mouth against the blue-black hair near it as the elder relaxed fully into the familiar position.

"Thank you."

**owari**

- - -

_Comments are greatly encouraged (even if it is just to say you liked/disliked it) as well as questions about the Hidden Beneath universe or anything you don't understand. If you would like to get onto my fanfiction notification list, leave your email in a comment._


End file.
